That Ordinary Girl
by FawnTheDragon
Summary: Fawna Mauro is just an ordinary witch with an extra ordinary ability...
1. chapter 1

**Intro**

Hello. I am Fawn and this is a Newt Scamander fanfiction. It is in fact a fanfiction i wrote a long time ago but is slightly modified to put the characters i want in it.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter** **1: Different**

I was on the train to Hogwarts and i was sat with my best friends, Emz Pettingham and Rirus Tepper. I had woken up very early that morning so i went to sleep for about an hour. But then i heard a clicking sound...

"Hey Fawna, wake up", Emz said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Awe, why im still tired!" I groaned swatting her hand away from my face.

"C'mon Kitten, we're almost here! 4th year here we come!" Rirus said cheerfully.

I sat up straight and noticed that there was another guy in our compartment sat opposite me. He was asleep woth his head againt the window and his cerulean coat was draped over his shoulders and his reddish brown hair fell over his closed eyes.

"Who's this guy?" i askes pointing at the sleeping figure.

"I dont even know, he just ran in here and asked if he could ride with us because he wanted to keep away from his brother or something" Rirus replied. " But anyway, do your thing!"

"Really Ri?" i asked.

"Aw come on Fawna! We havent seen you for months! Please, just one call!?" Emz begged.

"I cant believe you idiots woke me up just to here my stupid creature impersonations?!"

This is what i hated about myself. Everyone had awesome talents. Like Emz was wonderful with potions and Rirus was the best quidditch player ive ever seen. Me? Nope. All i could do was impersonate magical creatures. I mean what kind of "talent" is that?! Is it even a "talent"?! I guess ive become 'famous' for it but not in a good way. Im different and people hate different. Emz and Rirus are the only friends i have.

"YES!!" they both cried.

"Fine... what creature would you like to..."

"WEREWOLF!!" they both shouted in unison.

"Ok haha" i laughed.

And so i did my stupid impression of a werewolf.

"Merlins Beard!!!"

"That was bloody brilliant!" My friends exclaimed.

I glanced back to the sleeping boy only to see a freckled face looking back at me with reddish brown hair slightly covering his shining green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Something New?

**Chapter 2: Something New**

We were silent for the rest of the journey. When we arrived at the station we got up and Emz and Rirus left the compartment to find his younger brother because it was his first year and he might need help. Which meant it was just me and the stranger. We both stood up and put our robes on. I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Hello! I dont think we've met before? Im Fawn. Fawna Adalise Mauro is my full name but please, call me Fawn" I smiled weakly knowing full well that i had been rambling.

The boy smiled back and pulled on his cerulean coat which was so long that the sleeves were double the length of his arms and the hem was brushing against the floor. Once he had freed his hand from his oversized sleeve he shook my hand.

"Hello. I-i-i-im Newt. Well my name s actually Newton Artemis Fido ScamanderScamander b-b-but please c-c-call me Newt." He stuttered and shook my hand.

Suddenly the compartment door flew open and a tall boy with messy dirty blonde hair stood in the doorway, panting a little.

"Newt! There you are! Come on brother, Adelaide and I have been looking for you everywhere!" he said.

"Sorry i have to go. Um b-bye" Newt almost whispered befor leaving with his 'brother'.

Now i was in the compartment alone while the train slowly opened its doors, inviting its passengers to leave for ther final destination: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Of course the year can't start without me being last off the train as usual.

But there was something off.

I felt a presence behind me and by the cerulean blue coat flapping around my legs and the small suitcase in the figures hand that it was Newt.

I finally caught sight of Emz and Rirus with his little brother Quintis so i ran to join them.

Except i could feel someone staring at me.

I whirled around and Newts shining green eyes met my cold grey ones. I held his gaze for a moment before he turned away in embarrassment and his cheeks began to glow. Suddenly i felt different. I felt queasy and my throat went dry.

It felt someone had just released a cage of butterflies in the pit of my stomach. My palms began to sweat. My chest felt funny and not in a good way.

I had barley enough time to rethink the events that have just taken place before Quintus began tugging my sleeve amd saying,

"Come on Fawn! We'll miss the boats!" he squealed excitedley.

"Ok, ok" I laughed rejoining my friends.

But Newt was no where to be seen.


End file.
